Harry Potter/Attack Set
This is an overview of Harry Potter's attacks in Ultimate Dimension Clash: Collector's Edition Basic Attacks and Command Normals Standing L- points wand forward, creating a red spark Standing M- swipes wand vertically 180 degrees in front of him, creating a red streak Standing H- swings a Beater's club downward Crouching L- points wand in front of his feet, creating a red spark Crouching M- backhanded left punch (mid) Crouching H- holds wand down, causing a firecracker dragon to spin around his legs (knocks down) S launcher- slashes Sword of Gryffindor upward Air L- points wand outward, creating a red spark Air M- spins with his wand held outward, creating a trail of red energy Air H- slashes Sword of Gryffindor horizontally Air S- throws a potion flask down, causing a small explosion immediately after releasing it TAC exchange up- thrusts wand upward, creating a brief explosion TAC exchange side- same animation as air H TAC exchange down- same animation as air S F + H- Impact Spell (thrusts wand in front of him, creating a circular energy attack that crumples foe on hit and causes hard knockdown to aerial foes; in air ok) Throws Forward ground- blasts foe away with Depulso Backward ground- levitates foe, then slams them behind him Forward air- same animation as forward ground Backward air- same animation as backward ground Special Moves QCF + atk- Stupefy (fires a red orb of energy from his wand; can be done up to three times) HCF + atk- Depulso (fires a broad, short ranged beam of light from his wand that causes wall bounce on hit; in air, it is aimed downward at an angle, is OTG-capable, and causes ground bounce on hit) QCB + atk- Petrificus Totalus (fires a magical dart from his wand that freezes foe on hit for 90 frames) DP + atk- Sectumsempra (swings his wand downward, creating an energy slash from three feet away from him; L version- soft knockdown; M version- hard knockdown; H version- ground bounce) BDP + atk- Apparate (teleports in front of L, behind M, or above H foe's current location; in air ok) S + atk- Invisibility Cloak (uses the Invisibility Cloak to turn invisible; lasts 300 frames or until Harry is hit) Hyper Combos QCF + atk x2- Patronus (summons his Patronus cosmic deer to ram into foe; wall bounces foe) QCB + atk x2- General Counter-Spell (casts a barrier around himself; when struck with any projectile of beam if it's a hyper combo, he will redirect that energy back as a powerful red beam from his wand; knocks down) DP + atk x2- Firebolt Barrage* (gets on his broomstick, the Firebolt, and dashes towards foe; on hit, he travels high into the air and barrages foe with multiple energy spells from above before ending with a stronger, long ranged Depulso and going back on the ground; hard knockdown) (* means level 3 hyper combo) Extra Harry has a forward airdash in which he zips through the air a considerable distance via his Firebolt. Category:Ultimate Dimension Clash Category:Character Moveset Category:Gameplay